Weekend War
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Kami comes home to visit her daughter, who just became a three-star meister. Kami had no idea that her partner was a boy. And she doesn't like it. Kami makes it her goal to make Soul leave Maka. Too bad for her, Soul isn't too happy about her ruining what could have been a romantic weekend for him and his meister. This means war.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's another Soul eater one-shot that just popped in my head.

For those of you reading my Fairy Tail story, Everyday Lives: You guys rock! The next **TWO** chapters are already in line. How awesome is that?! But! My brain is fried from that Disney chapter. I'm gonna wait a few days before I write them. Maybe work on other stuff. Like this! haha.

One other thing! I was pretty much done writing this when I realized that Lord Death was no longer around when the Manga ended... whoops.. excuse my blunder... I hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

><p>A plane was on it's way to death city. Some people on their way home, some were on a business trip, some just wanted to see the human weapons everyone was talking about. But there was one woman who was returning after many years of absence. Kami Albarn. Mother of Maka Albarn and ex-wife of Spirit 'Death Scythe' Albarn. She was a powerful scythe meister. She just knew her daughter was going to be just as powerful, she was just like her. Maka was a scythe meister and she had just passed her 3 star meister exam. A few years back, Kami had heard that Maka had created her own Death Scythe, the Last Death Scythe. Kami had heard little of Maka's partner. Kami knew it just had to be a girl just like Maka, she bet the two were the best of friends! Because just like her, Maka hated men. She wouldn't dare be partnered with one.<p>

Stepping off the plane, the tall blonde woman looked around for someone she recognized. Lord Death had personally invited her to the academy and told her that a teacher that she knew would be there to greet her and take her there. She didn't see anyone..

"Kami!" The blonde looked over to see Marie Mjolnir, The Pulverizer. A beloved friend of hers that she hadn't seen since her own academy days. One thing that changed though.. she was holding a little girl, that looked suspiciously like Stein..

"It's so good to see you!" Marie pulled her into a hug the best she could, "How have you been? It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you as well, Marie. It looks like you've been busy," Kami waved at the little girl who clung to her mother.

"Oh yes!" Marie giggled and held the girl closer to her. She had Stein's hair color with Marie's eye color. Today her hair was in little curly pigtails, "This is my little pride and joy, Rosemary."

Kami leaned down, "It's nice to meet you Rosemary. How old are you?"

The little girl grinned, showing Kami her scattered teeth and held up two fingers, "tw-wo"

"Well aren't you a big girl," she looked back up at Marie, "So when did you get married? And to whom? Someone in Oceania?"

"Oh, no. You remember Stein don't you?"

Kami blanched, "Of course I do. But him? Really?"

"He's wonderful, Kami," Marie had stars in her eyes, "He's absolutely the best father and husband I could have ever asked for!"

"Well, whatever makes you happy," Kami picked up her luggage as they headed to the car Marie was using, thanks to Lord Death.

"So tell me, any cute guys on your journey? I know you and spirit haven't been divorced long, but c'mon. There's gotta be someone," it was hard for Marie to wink at her with only one eye, but she did, and almost crashed the car.

Calming down, Kami finally answered, "There were many men interested in me. But I turned them all down. Why would I want to date a spineless man? Maka is the only important thing in my life now."

_"If Maka is so important, why is this the first time shes come to visit in over 5 years?" _Maire kept driving while thinking this, Kami had turned in her seat to talk to Rosemary.

They had made it to the academy, waiting for them was Stein and Spirit. Spirit ran to the trunk, wanting to help his ex-wife any way he could before she yelled at him. Stein had gotten his daughter out of the backseat.

"Well hello my little experiment," Rosemary giggled as her daddy called her by his special nickname.

"That is seriously creepy, why do you let him call her that?" Spirit asked Marie as he handed her the baby bag.

Marie gushed at the scene, "I think it's cute."

Spirit shuddered as he turned to give Kami her bags, only to realize she had already taken them.

"K-Kami, It's good to see you," he was shaking in his loafers.

"Spirit," Kami left and started to climb the stairs to the academy.

Spirit sighed. Marie smiled sadly at him and Stein played with Rosemary, ignoring his former partner.

Kami walked down the familiar hallways. It was nearly empty. Most of the students had either gone home or were on a mission. She reached the door to the death room and knocked, it opened instantly.

She remembered her days of this room fondly. Before she left, Lord Death had asked her to be a teacher here. She had declined, saying she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Maybe if she had worked here, she could have kept a better eye on Spirit... oh who cares!

"Hello Lord Death," Kami bowed as she entered the room at the end of the long hall.

"Hiya! Nice to see you! How have you been? It's been such a long time!"

"It has been. So much has changed, yet so much hasn't," she put her bags down by the door and moved closer.

"I'm so glad you came! I've been wondering if I could ever get you back here," his voice was just as bouncy as he was.

"I thought this was a social call?" Kami crossed her arms and 'glared' at the grim reaper.

"Of course it is. Of course it is. I still wish I could have gotten you to teach though."

"Perhaps when I'm ready to come home permanently, I will."

"Good, good. But unfortunately, the reason of your visit isn't here at the moment," he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh?"

"I sent Maka on a emergency mission this afternoon. It couldn't be avoided, they should be back late tonight. They have an extra long weekend though. No school for the next four days. You'll be able to spend all that time with her."

"Thank you, Lord Death. But where should I stay tonight? I was hoping to stay with Maka."

"Oh," he tilted his head to the other side, "I suppose you can stay with Marie and Stein. Or Spirit, but I highly doubt that."

"I'd rather die by your reaper chop," _sigh, _"I'll ask her. If not I'll get a hotel.

"Alright then, in that case I'll see you tomorrow."

Kami went back out to the main lobby of the school and found a blue looking man talking to a nurse.

"Is that you Kami?" the blue man asked.

"Yes, and you are.."

"It's Sid. I was a handsome man when i was alive. Surely you remember."

"Sid?! What happened?!"

"Oh don't worry about him. Stein turned him into a zombie. It's good to see you again, Kami," the nurse wrapped in bandages.

"Nygus? Wow, it has been a long time," Kami hugged them both, "Stein did this? Color me not surprised."

"Kami!" The three looked to Marie walking towards them, "I bet you need a place to stay? You can come with us!"

"Thank you, Marie.."

"Are you sure you wanna stay with? I mean there is a baby there and it's been a long time since you were around babies. And what about Stein? He's still up to his old tricks. He does experiments on Marie and Rosemary, I just know it!" By the end of his rant, Spirit had steam coming out of his nose.

"Oh please, as if i'd stay with _you. _Come on, Marie. I'm tired."

The women left, leaving Spirit to turn into a sobbing puddle on the floor, Nygus looked up at Sid.

"You're cleaning him up."

"When I was alive I listened to everything you said. But i'm a zombie now," with that he walked away, leaving his partner huffing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kami was up bright and early. Rosemary kept Marie and Stein up all night with an upset tummy, so she left them a note so they could sleep and headed to the academy. When she got closer, she ran into her ex-husband.<p>

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Morning. I'm surprised you're not just waking up with a random woman at your side."

"So heartless," he whispered under his breath, "Well, Maka and her team got home around 1 this morning. Lord Death gave them the next few days off. If you want, I can take you to her apartment."

"Of course! Let's go!" Kami just stared at him, acting like a child, waiting for him to move.

On the way, Kami talked and talked about how proud she was of _her_ daughter. How much she reminded her of herself when she was young. How far she could go and what she could do when she graduated. Then she started in on Maka's partner.

"I can't wait to meet her! I bet she's just like my Maka. Smart, beautiful, talented, hard-working.. oh the list goes on and on! The three of us can go shopping tomorrow and we can pick out the cutest outfits. Maka loves skirts so this girl must too! Or maybe she's a pants girl.. hmm. I wonder what her scythe form looks like too! I hope Maka shows me!"

Spirit just let her talk, she would learn eventually. Plus, he wanted to see octopus heads face when he found out what Maka never told her mother.

"We're here," Spirit exclaimed as they approached the building.

"What a nice little apartment building," Kami commented as they went up the stairs,"Bu t why don't the girls live in the All-Girls-Dorm?"

"Well, Maka's partner moved here from the North East, Connecticut, or New York, somewhere around there. They moved in to the apartment during the summer before term started. So when they partnered up, Maka asked to move it. Been living together ever since," and quietly to himself he added,"she didn't even blink when she moved her stuff away from her Papa, so cruel!"

"Is this it?" Kami asked as Spirit stopped in front of a green door.

"Yep, here we go," he knocked on the door.

_"Soul! Can you get that! I'm cooking!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, hold your bunny slippers."_

"Soul?" Kami whispered.

When the door opened, Kami was speechless. Standing in the doorway was not the cute girl she had imagined. Standing in front of her was a boy in his late teens. Tan, dark red eyes, stark white hair. He was only wearing black pajama pants, with 'DWMA' going down the side of one leg. He was shirtless. If Kami was younger she definitely would have enjoyed the eye candy, but she noticed the long scar adorning his chest. It must have been in battle that he got that..

"What's up Death Scythe? You wanna 'Maka Chop' before breakfast?" When he talked, she saw how sharp his teeth were..

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Don't tell me you touched my daughter! You think it's 'COOL' to walk around half naked in front of her?!"

"Geez, this is my apartment. I'll walk around butt naked if I want," the boy flipped Spirit off, then Kami heard an enraged _'Soul!_' from inside.

Spirit cleared his throat and with a smug smile he said, "Soul, this is Kami, Maka's mother."

"Huh?"

"Kami, this is Soul "Eater" Evans, Maka's partner."

Kami stared at the boy, _extremely_ unhappy. The boy grinned at her, "Oh yeah, Maka said you were coming to town," he held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard allot about you."

Kami stared at his hand,"Of course it is." She side stepped him to go find her daughter.

"What.. Wait a minute.. what just happened?"

"That octopus head, was the reason Maka hates men," Spirit grinned evilly for a second, then became serious, "You better watch yourself. Kami hates men with a passion. This whole time she thought Maka was partnered with a girl. They haven't talked much over the years, so it's a common mistake. But i have no doubt, that this weekend, she is going to make your life a living hell."

With a nod, Spirit walked inside to join the party, Soul followed soon after. He watched the 'happy' family interact with one another. Maka looked incredibly happy to see her mom. Deep down Soul wished his family was like that, but instantly decided otherwise. Best not to wish for the impossible.

He stared at Kami. A woman Maka looked up too. A woman who was going to make his life a 'living hell' huh? He had black blood. His life was a living hell sometimes. His grin showed off his sharp teeth so much, it would scare a child. He wasn't afraid of her. Kami thought her daughter was the same as her, a man hater. Well, she had another thing coming.

After all, Kami had just ruined a perfectly good romantic weekend Soul had planned for his meister/girlfriend. That's right, _girlfriend._ If Kami was going to play dirty, well so would he.

It was show time.

* * *

><p>Well? Should I continue this? I want too if you guys like it! Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I was shocked with how many favorite, follows, and reviews I got. Like within 12 hours I think I already had like 15 favorites! You guys **ROCK!** So I know you have been waiting for this, it's not that long. SORRY! But it gets things moving. The next chapter will start the real war. Or so I hope. I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh! and like i've said before, I have only seen the anime and only bits of the manga. So if something is off, I apologize. I made up ages and time periods cause I really just don't know. If YOU know, let me know and I will fix it!

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm so glad you're finally here! I've missed you so much!" Maka pulled her mother in for a tight hug.<p>

"Maka sweetheart! Oh honey I've missed you too!" Kami squeezed her daughter, having truly missed being able to watch her child grown in to the lovely young lady she was.

Spirit stood behind them, watching them. Crying. Crying because he couldn't join them.

"Papa, what's wrong?" He sniffed as he saw Maka's look of concern. Over the last few years Maka had really tried to be around him more. As much as he hated to admit it, Soul really helped Maka get over her hatred of men, and of him. She accepted him more, she had dinner with him once a week now.

He smiled at his baby girl, "I'm fine, Maka. Don't you worry about me."

Kami watched as Maka hugged Spirit, a little shocked. But she didn't let it show. It seemed that Maka had forgotten just how rotten men were. But she couldn't help but be proud of her daughter. Even if Kami couldn't love him anymore, Kami had no desire to take him away from his daughter, or Maka away from her papa. She was still a little peeved though. So many things had happened in her absence.

"Come here, Soul! Mama, this is my weapon partner, Soul Eater!" Maka introduced the oddly colored boy, "Soul, this is my mom, Kami Albarn."

Soul looked at Kami with an odd glare. He wasn't sure how to act around a woman who wanted to take him away from _his_ meister.

Kami smiled, putting on an act for her daughter, "It's so nice to finally meet you Soul.. Eater? was it? Although I haven't heard anything about you to be honest."

Maka blushed. She never told her mother much about her partner, not that she could with never being able to find Kami.

"Same goes to you," Soul nodded and walked over to the fridge.

"I've got some glasses out. Mama, Papa, you guys sit down, I'll have breakfast done in a second!"

"Sooo.. What do you think of him?" Spirit smirked, knowing his ex-wife was dying to talk.

"What kind of name is 'Soul Eater'? And how old is he? Why didn't you stop Maka from partnering up with a boy? You could have forced her to live with you or even had Soul stay with you so you could keep him away from her."

"First off, his name is Soul, 'Eater' is his stage name. He's 19, only a year and a half older than Maka. Trust me, I _tried_ stopping her from becoming his partner. And there was no way she was going to stay with me after she knew she could leave." Spirit's voice got softer the more he talked, the more it got depressing.

"What do you mean you tried?"

"You weren't here when they became partners. She wanted to become a scythe meister, like you. There were only three scythes, I think. He was the only one she got along with, somehow."

Away from the divorced couple, Maka and Soul were having their own heated discussion.

"Why didn't you ever tell her anything about me?" Soul growled out as he made sure he didn't burn the bacon.

"I never had a chance! I've barely talked to her, OK?" Maka was pouring milk into the glasses, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Look, i'm not mad. But it probably could have made things easier if she knew, she looks mad. Like Stein does when he's about to dissect something."

"Ew gross! Not before breakfast, Soul!"

"Whatever."

They made their way to their small kitchen table. Kami was staring at them with questions in her eyes.

"Maka, your father was just telling me that there was more than one scythe when you started the academy," Soul stopped in his tracks when he heard, she was just going to be blunt about how she hated him wasn't she? "Tell me how you ended up with Soul?"

Maka handed out everyone's glass before she sat down and looked at her mom, "Is there a problem with Soul being my weapon?"

Kami sputtered, not realizing just how smart her daughter really was, last she saw her she was only 11, "Oh, no dear. I just want to know how the DWMA's best team came to be."

Kami was smiling, but unlike Maka who saw her as the most amazing person she could look up to, Soul saw what she was up too. He didn't like it one bit.

"Oh great! It's a long story though.."

_***flashback ~ 7 years ago***_

_Maka walked up the academy steps for the first time as a student, there were so many! She didn't know how her Mama did it for all those years! But she would do it too and become a great scythe meister! She was going to create a Death Scythe stronger than her good-for-nothing Papa._

_Finally she reached the top. She stopped a minute to catch her breath. She then remembered that her mother said that the first time she comes up she needs to turn around and see the city. _

_It was breathtaking!_

"_YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maka jumped a little as her moment to truly see Death City was interrupted. _

_She turned around and saw many students standing around in front of the school. Way above on one of the spikes sticking out, was a boy with blue hair in the shape of a star._

"_Black-Star.." Maka had grown up with him. She forgot that he was going to begin at the academy this year too. _

"_I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR! WELCOME TO MY BIG SHOW! SEE HOW BIG I AM!" _

_Maka ignored him and walked inside to sign in. _

_Once inside she saw just how many people were inside. It was surprisingly allot of people. _

'_Alright! This is my chance! All I need to do is find a scythe and we can get started!' Maka though as she put on her pin that said 'Meister'._

_The young girl walked around, getting a feel for everyone. She saw a kid wearing glasses with horns on it. He was talking to a blonde headed boy, who seemed to be a real pushover._

_She saw a dark haired girl in the corner staring at a pink haired girl. Weird._

_She was almost run over by two kids, what were _they_ doing here?!_

"_Excuse me?" she turned around and saw a brunette headed girl behind here. Her pin said 'Weapon'._

"_Oh hello."_

"_Hi, my name is Amy Lewis, i'm a weapon."_

"_My name is Maka Albarn, a meister. What kind of weapon are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm a Cross Bow, I shoot arrows made of my meister's wavelength. Or at least that's what i'm told i should do," the girl giggled. Maka smiled sadly, she wasn't the type of weapon she wanted. _

"_That's really cool, and according to my mom that's what you should do one day," the girl smiled and asked, "I haven't really talked to that many people yet, but I like you. Want to be partners?"_

_This girl, Amy, asked her to ber partner without any motive. Maka didn't want that, "I'm sorry. But i'm actually looking for a scythe to my weapon."_

"_Oh. That's OK! I think I heard someone talking in that direction about a scythe," she pointed towards the doors, " Hope you find what you're looking for!"_

_The girl wandered off without a care in the world, "you too."_

_She was right, there was a scythe near the doors, he was surrounded by ladies._

"_Why hello, and just who might you be?" He was tall, red hair, blue eyes, a killer smile. A replica of her dad if she ever saw one. _

"_I'm Maka."_

"_Well Maka, i'm a weapon, a scythe actually, names Blake, why don't we go ahead and make it official when the getting is good?"_

_Maka had already walked off before he was done talking._

"_Geez, that's the last person I wanna be a partner with."_

"_YAHOO! Yo, Maka!"_

"_Huh? Oh, hey Black-Star."_

_She smiled at her friend and saw a pretty girl walking behind him. _

"_Maka, let me introduce to you your gods new partner, this is Tsubaki! She's a dark arm weapon!"_

_Black-Star already had a partner? What gives?!_

"_Hello Tsubaki, i'm Maka."_

"_Nice to meet you Maka," She was very polite and spoke with a soft voice, she didn't seem like she would work well with the dork, but only time will tell._

"_A dark arm weapon, what does weapon form look like?" Here mother told her they were rare._

"_I have four different forms. I can change into a chain scythe, a smoke bomb, a shrunken, and a ninja sword."_

"_Wow that is awesome! I hope you guys do well. We'll have to hang out some time, Tsubaki," Maka wasn't very sociable, but she was willing to try._

"_That would be great Maka, I'd love too. Have you gotten a weapon yet?"_

"_No, unfortunately, I'm looking for a scythe to be honest."_

"_There's one over there," Black-Star pointed behind him to the door, "I don't suggest it. He's trying to be a bigger star than I am!"_

"_I already saw him, no thanks."_

"_Well good luck Maka. Black-Star, they said once we have our partners we need to go register," the clam and polite weapon urged her new meister._

"_Yeah, OK. See ya Maka!"_

"_Bye," Maka headed toward the back of the room. She saw a few girls talking. She was too late._

_There were two girls shaking hands, one of the had a blade from the knee down, she was a scythe too. And now she had a partner._

_Maka sat down near the side wall, sighing. She was afraid she was going to have to wait until another scythe came along. Maybe she should have asked her father how many there were going to be. _

_Maka then heard a noise. It was strange, and scary._

_She looked at the door she was near, it was coming from there._

_She stood up and went to investigate. She found herself almost completely alone in a music was a grand piano. And there was someone sitting there._

"_Uh, hello?"_

"_You need something?" She was met with a deep rude voice. He didn't turn around, but Maka saw he was wearing a nice suit. It looked expensive._

"_My name is Maka Albarn, I'm a scythe meister."_

_He glanced over his shoulder, his hair was white, it went well with his dark skin._

"_I'm a weapon, a scythe." It didn't look like she was going to have to wait after all._

"_What's your name?" he turned back to the piano._

"_If you want to know, then listen. This is who I am."_

_He began to play. It was dark, depressing, twisted, rough around the edges, sad, lonely, all the things in the world that would scare someone off. She had seen a few people exit that door she came in with looks of horror and disgust on their faces. This is why._

_He stopped and waited, probably waiting for her to leave. She clapped. She saw his shoulders jerk._

"_I didn't really get it, but I like it."_

_He turned in his chair and smirked at her, when he did, she saw his razor sharp teeth._

"_Well then, you're the only one," He stood, "My name is Soul Ev.."_

_He looked down, not wanting to tell his name but unwilling to let someone who actually appreciate his music walk away._

"_Soul, how unique. And your last name?"_

"_...Evans."_

"_Well, Soul Evans, would you like to be my partner?" she took the glove off her hand and waited for him to take it. Which he did._

_He grinned at her, she smiled at him._

_At the registration table, Sid was helping new students fill out forms when Death Scythe came behind him._

"_Has she been here yet? Has she found a partner yet? Lord Death said there were only three scythes this year! THREE! What if Maka doesn't find one? She'll be crushed! She wants to be a scythe meister like my wife!"_

"_Calm down Death Scythe. No, she hasn't but two of the scythes have, maybe she found the other one."_

_Spirit had sat down next to the wall, sobbing._

"_Hello, Sid."_

_Sid turned around to see Maka and a white haired boy. He smiled, with her and Black-Star growing up together, he knew her well and was excited to get to watch her grow up at the academy._

"_Hello, Maka. And you are?"_

"_Soul."_

"_Nice to meet you, Soul. So, I guess you two are partners?"_

"_Yep!" Maka couldn't help the large smile on her face. _

"_Well let's get started. Maka Albarn and Soul..?"_

"_Um.. Evans.." Sid wrote it down on their official name slot and turned to them._

"_Do either of you want a stage name?"_

"_A stage name?" Soul looked perplexed._

"_Yeah, you can have an alias if you want too," Maka smiled at her new partner as she explained, hoping to show off her knowledge of the school._

_Soul stared at the paper in front of him, he left his home to get away from the Evans family. His father wanted him to make the family look good by coming here. Like hell he was doing that!_

"_How about Soul... Eater?" he grinned, he liked the sound of that._

"_You sure?" Soul nodded, "Alright, from this point on at the academy, you'll be known as Soul Eater."_

"_Interesting choice," Maka had already started her paperwork._

"_Yeah, but a cool guy like me needs a cool name."_

_Maka giggled, "Sure."_

"_MAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Oh great," Soul stared in shock as Maka was tackled by a crying grown man, then said mad turned his sights on him._

"_Listen here you punk, you may be partners with my baby girl, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you like to her! If I hear you've touched my daughter, you lay a hand on her, and I will kill you. Got it?"_

"_Oh.. um.. I uh.."_

"_Makaaaa CHOP!"_

_Soul stared at his new meister holding a large book on top of the red haired mans head. _

"_Don't listen to him. His opinion doesn't mean anything," Maka stepped over him and pushed Soul back to the table._

"_Who.. was that?"_

"_That's my father, he's Lord Death's current weapon."_

_Soul stared in awe, he had read that only advanced weapons, Death Scythe's, could be used by Lord Death._

"_Impressive."_

"_Not really, my mom was the one who turned him. She is the real impressive one. My goal is create a stronger Death Scythe than him," he could clearly see the determination in her eyes. At least he wasn't the only one with a motive here._

"_Cool, hope I can help."_

_***end flashback***_

"You did nothing to stop her," Kami whispered to herself as Maka finished her story.

"Well, maybe not that day, but i never said I was happy about it!" Spirit laughed as he tried to remember if he ever _did _tell Maka about what he thought of her choice in partners.

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't, we never would have changed anyway," Soul drawled on, not caring about this conversation anymore.

"Watch it octopus head!"

Deciding to ignore the two loathsome men in the room, Kami turned to Maka, "So, what do you wanna do today? How about we go shopping?"

"That'd be great! We have so much to catch up on! Do you mind, Soul?" Kami glared at her daughter, who thankfully wasn't looking at her. She did _not_ need his permission for anything.

"Huh? Oh sure. I was gonna hang out with Star and Kid anyway."

"Great! Let me go get ready and we'll go OK? I'll be right back," she put her dishes away and walked over to her father and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later, Papa!"

"Bye my little darling!" Spirit turned into a pile of goo now.

"You done?" Soul asked Kami, taking her plate without waiting for a reply.

"Yes," Kami crossed her arms, waiting for her chance.

"Well I need to head to the academy, I'll see you sometime Kami, perhaps we can get dinner one night?" Spirit said hopefully.

"Not on your life."

_Sigh_ "Well then, thanks for breakfast, Soul." With that he waved and left.

Now alone. Soul was washing the dishes at the sink as Kami sat at the table. Now was her chance.

"A nice apartment you have. I bet it would be hard to pay for it alone,"

"Nah, rent ain't horrible, plus being an academy student helps."

"But wouldn't you rather have a bachelor pad? That way you can have as many women over as you please?" Kami turned to look at him, a smug look on her face, confident.

"Nope. Not into that kinda thing," he would keep his cool with her.

"Oh I see. You wait until Maka is asleep, then you make your move."

Soul stopped. He was seething. Did this woman _actually_ think, that just because Death Scythe cheated on her, that all men were going to be like that? She couldn't be serious.

"No. I really don't like that kinda thing. I'm a cool guy, and cool guys only have one girl in their lives."

Kami deflated. He was a hard one to crack.

"And lets get something straight here," Soul turned around to stare at her, his red eyes were narrowed and his teeth were barred, "I am not like that bastard of a husband you had. I will never be like that. So you can forget about making me leave Maka. That will _**never **_happen. Am I clear? I would rather die then have someone else as my meister. We've been through too much to leave each other just because you don't want your daughter around a guy, a guy she actually trusts."

"Well, Maka is a naive girl. She needs to see the truth before she is hurt. Who better to show her than me?"

"I will never hurt Maka."

"You say that now-"

"I say that now and always."

Kami stopped. He was angry. Very angry. But he was holding onto it surprisingly well. Almost like he's practiced holding in his emotions before. Well, if she wants to win, she'll have to make him loose it.

"I'm ready!"

Soul and Maka turned to see Maka walking out in a long sleeved black v-neck shirt and a white skirt with little music notes all over it. Soul had a hard time from keeping his nose from bleeding, or from his pants tightening up..

"Ah, alright dear. Let's go," Kami side glanced at Soul, signaling that this conversation wasn't over.

"Why don't you go ahead and wait outside, I need to brush my teeth."

"Alright, but hurry! We have a lot to talk about!" Kami walked out of the apartment, planning her next move.

"You can walk into the bathroom from your room, Maka," Soul crossed his arms.

Maka giggled, "Yeah, and? I wanted to say goodbye to you in private," she brought her arms around his neck and kissed his nose, "That so wrong?"

"...you're wearing the skirt."

"Oh this? You mean the skirt you bought me? The one you love oh-so much?" Maka teased as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes and yes. You devil bookworm," Soul hugged her tighter. He kissed her with all the pent up emotions he was feeling. He wasn't afraid of Maka's mom. No. He was afraid of what Maka would think of him after she found out what was going on. He felt Maka's wavelength, she was trying to soothe the anger he was feeling. It was working too.

"Alright, I have to go. Have fun with Black-Star and Kid," Maka pecked him on the mouth one more time. She pulled away from him, swinging her hips as she walked away.

"That's not fair, Maka!" hearing Maka's giggle as she shut the door made him smile. He went back to the dishes. Preparing for the next time he and Kami met. It was going to have to be a good show. But, he was going to need help. Besides, who knew how to put on a good show better than him? Right then, his phone rang. He grinned.

"Yo, Star. I'll be there in a minute. I need your help with something."

* * *

><p>Well? Hope you like it!<p>

I am so exited you guys! Me and my BFF RainKandySux are going to Anime Blast Chattanooga this weekend! If anyone is going to be there PM me and let me know! I would love to meet you guys! I'm gonna post pics on my other pages (which you can find on my profile).

Ja Ne!


End file.
